The invention relates to an apparatus for guiding tube processing devices, in particular planing devices, wherein the apparatus is to be arranged on the outer circumference of the tube to be processed.
Remachining work which serves for connecting further lines or branches, is often carried out on plastic tubes or plastic pipework.
For example, to fit branch sockets or welding saddles which are welded to the main line, it is necessary to plane off the outer surface of the tube at the weld point in order to remove dirt inclusions from the production process or even material changes brought about by ageing which, for example, can occur on the surface of the tube as a result of UV damage or weather.
In addition, an oxide film is formed when plastic tubes are stored. An oxide film is just as troublesome when welding tubes, as welding without removing the oxide film by scraping it off can result in a non-tight weld seam.
Processing the outer surface of a plastic tube prior to further processing, in particular prior to welding, is essential for achieving welding that is fit for requirements.
It can also be the case that a bore is to be provided in the main line subsequently in order to fit corresponding branch sockets.
EP 1 306 149 B1 discloses a planing device for tubular objects, having at least one supporting means for supporting the object to be planed, a planing unit which has a planing head, a guiding module and a carrier unit. The planing head is pivotable about an axis, as a result of which the tube is planed off in a uniform manner without there remaining any non-planed places.
A disadvantage of said planing device is that it can only be used for one diameter dimension. For planing pipework with wider or other diameter dimensions, the supporting means on the planing device has to be replaced by a supporting means which corresponds to the diameter.
EP 1 487 600 B1 discloses a planing apparatus which is suitable for different tube diameters. The apparatus is mounted around the tube circumference and then rotated about the circumference, as a result of which the tube is planed. Said planing device is only suitable for plastic tubes which have a smaller diameter which can still be handled. It is not suitable for large-dimensioned plastic tubes which are used, for example, as gas lines.
DE 20 2007 016 022 U1 describes a planing device for large-dimensioned plastic tubes. The planing device is tensioned around the tube circumference by means of a link chain and a tensioning band. A stop towards the end face defines the position of the planing device. The electric plane, which is used as a planing device, guided by the stop and stabilized by the link chain, is pushed or rotated over the surface of the tube.
A disadvantage of said planing device is that it is only suitable for processing at the edge of a tube and not in the middle of an installed pipeline as the device requires a stop which abuts against the end face of the tube and, as a result, determines the spacing and takes over the guiding of the plane.
A disadvantage of the above-mentioned disclosures is also that the apparatuses can only be used in each case for one application, namely for the planing of the tubes. For further processing such as, for example, providing a bore in a plastic tube, another apparatus is required.
It is the object of the invention to propose an apparatus which is suitable for tube diameters of between 300 and 2000 mm without having to carry out any redesigning of the apparatus. In addition, different tube processing devices should be mountable on the apparatus in order to be able to carry out different processing operations with the same apparatus. When a planing device is used in combination with the present invention, a uniform, constant planing is to be achieved by the use of the present invention. It must be ensured by means of the apparatus according to the invention that the planed plastics material is removed to the same depth even in the case of oval tubes.